


His Weakness

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 1drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's his weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Weakness  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** She's his weakness.  
>  **A/N:** written for [1drabble](http://1drabble.livejournal.com)

An unneeded breath caught in his throat at the look in her eyes as she watched him walk into the bar. Someone should tell her it wasn’t wise to look at a vampire like that, full of want, need and secret desires but he prayed no one ever would. 

Her heart beat fast with excitement as she walked towards his table. She only hoped she had a professional look on her face. “What can I get for you tonight?”

Although he knew he should leave he heard himself whisper, “What time do you get off?” 

_She would be his weakness._


End file.
